First Day of High School
by Blonde-demon Calendar
Summary: Its first day of high school. Who would be the brainy high, sosy high and many many more! Read and Review PLease! InoShika,NejiSasuSaku
1. The great: Brainy High

**Title:** First Day of High School

**Author: **Blonde-demon Calendar

**Summary:** It's first day of school. Watch out who would be the brainy high, sosie high and many many more!

-

-

-

It's their first day of school. And the first section is the brainy high, Of course! And that was ...Hyuuga Neji...

-

-

-

Neji awaken by his alarm clock, and then he turned it off because he thinks that the battery is wasting.

Neji goes to the comfort room and brush his teeth in front of a mirror.

After brushing his teeth, Neji prepare his light yellow t-shirt and a dark pants.

Then Neji go now to the bathroom and shower himself.

After Neji take a bath he goes directly to the dining room and eat the one he buy yesterday and that is a ramen.

After eating, Neji closed all the windows and doors for protection and get his bag on the small stairs outside.

Then Neji changed his slippers to his shoes and walk straight ahead.

While walking Neji feels heavy in his pocket and figuring what it was.

"My eye glasses!" Neji whispered.

Neji is so far from his house now so he doesn't want to go back just for his eye glasses.

Neji doesn't want to know everybody that he is using eye glasses so when he found a post. Neji suddenly go to the back of the post and quietly put the eye glasses into his bag.

After putting the glasses unto his bag he continue walking until Neji reach their school.

"So this is the most popular school in Konoha." Neji's hair was dancing because of the wind.

Neji continue walling until he notice a bulletin board that says the floor or place of every high.

Like this:

"Brainy and MVP-4th floor."

"Nice guy and Healthy - 3rd floor."

"Sosy and beauty -2nd floor."

"Energetic and Zoo- ground floor."

"Rebel -anywhere vacant."

"Ok,I'll just go to my room." Neji continue walking then he noticed again a bulletin board that says:

_"Attention"_

The first one to go to school is the following:

1.Brainy 6.Beauty

2.MVP 7.Energetic

3.Nice guy 8.Zoo

4.Healthy 9.Rebel

5.Sosy (High)

"So all of these students are just brainy high." Neji whispered again to himself.

When Neji finished reading all the bulletin board, Neji continue walking along the canteen,clinic and stairs.

Neji finished a four stairs, he calmly find his room and sit on the last chair and wait for his classmates and their teacher.

When his other classmates arrived and their teacher, too. At first their teacher starts introducing herself ." I'm Genma." Then she said we will next to her. After all of his classmates introducing themselves.

Now, it's Neji's turn. Neji stand up and go in front and say. "Hi! I'm Hyuuga Neji. I am a genin and I have a sister." Neji was not nervous in introducing himself.

And everybody clap their hands after his introduction, because they think all of them are nervous and no self-confident.

Then after the introduction next is the attendance." Hyuuga, Neji" The teacher shouted his name so that everybody can hear it.

" Present." Neji shouted at his teacher.

-

-

-

" On the 4th day of classes we will do some elections." When Genma said that, all of them feel excitement and saying... "You... what's your name again?, Anyway we know that you will be the president of this class!

Genma is explaining the important things they gonna do for the following days.

_(after 15 minutes)_

Genma say good bye to them and this was the end of the class for now.

Neji met so many classmates by his self-confidence and nice speech.

"Let's go to ramen restaurant and eat!" Neji's classmate is forcing Neji to eat some ramen.

"But I will have my self study." Neji work his self study after class.

"Self study?" Neji's classmates shock of what Neji said.

"Yes, I'm having self study." Neji said.

"It's first day of school and you have lots of time to work for your self study.' His classmates are so annoyed.

"Advance study. " Neji said.

"That's why your very intelligent" After they said it Neji suddenly walk out. While Neji is walking there are no comments that Neji's classmates said.

-

-

-

Neji reach their house and change his shoes to slippers, t-shirt to a sando and pants to short pants.

After that, Neji does what he say, self study.

Then later Neji have his dinner and tooth brush. He brushed his teeth then prepare the necessary things for tomorrow.

-

-

-

AN: Hey! Tell me what you think! Review!


	2. The winner: MVP High

**Title**: First Day High School

**Chapter** **2**: MVP High

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or First Day High.

-

-

-

Its second day of class and next to brainy high is the MVP high, and that is… Rock Lee.

-

-

-

_On the house of _Rock_ Lee…_

"Tic-tac! Tic-tac! "Rock Lee's alarm clock ball, rings because its exactly 6:00 and their class is 8:30.

Immediately after opening his eyes, he saw so many rackets for badminton on the wall and shuttlecocks beside the rackets and that is Rock Lee's collection.

After that, Rock Lee sat in his bed and saw again so many balls, like basketballs and soccer balls.

Rock Lee went to the Comfort Room and tooth brush by his circle top tooth brush by his circle top tooth brush it is like a tiny racket with hairs, in the front of a circle mirror.

Then Rock Lee went in his cabinet and chose a cloth to wear in his first day of school.

"Ok, this will fit on me!" Rock Lee chose a red blouse and pants with a pocket that shapes like a soccer ball.

Now, Rock Lee takes a bath and believe it or not he is using a huge circular towel.

Rock Lee goes to the kitchen and prepares his breakfast.

"Oh, there are so many rice balls." Rock Lee taught that everyday he is buying rice balls without looking at the refrigerator so, Rock Lee has so many rice balls.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee taught his ring ball given by his mother.

Rock Lee suddenly ran through the stairs and opens the door of his room.

He saw it on the top of his table. His ring ball was antique because it's many years ago when his mother gave it to him.

Then, after getting his ring ball he directly changed his slippers to his red shoe.

And get his bag and close all the doors and windows.

Rock Lee walk through the streets, road and tunnels until he reached their school.

"They said this school has huge court and gym." Rock Lee wanted to have more space when playing basketball or any other sports.

He continued walking until Rock Lee saw an all yellow man that accidentally hit by a ball.

Rock Lee suddenly ran through the all yellow guy and asked: "Are you alright?" Rock Lee is concerned to him.

Rock Lee went to the guys who hit the poor yellowish man.

"Why did you hurt this guy without he was not hurting you?" Rock Lee became angry because they didn't help the man.

"Do you wanna fight with us?" The strangers challenged Rock Lee.

"Fight?" Rock Lee asked.

"Yeah fight, but without hurting each other." The strangers having a self confidence of challenging Rock Lee, because they didn't knew that Rock Lee is the Most Valuable Player of his last school.

"How?" Rock Lee responded.

"We will fight by playing basketball. If we win you will parade with a girl's costume and a wig, and if you win we will do what we said." The strangers are so arrogant.

"Huh, Ok." Rock Lee is not worried to fight with them.

Then, they fight by playing basketball. At first, Rock Lee gave the game to his opponents. The strangers are happy because they are winning the game. And Rock Lee continued losing the game. At last, it's the time for Rock Lee to show his true ability.

Everybody was shocked when Rock Lee emerged.

Until the game ended. The winner is Rock Lee by his strong ability when playing any kind of sports.

After that Rock Lee said that they will do the parade tomorrow.

Rock Lee went to the guy and asked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji from the department of brainy high." Neji introduce himself to his hero.

"Oh I see, and I'm Rock Lee from the department of MVP high." Rock Lee introduced himself too.

"So that's why you're so strong on playing basketball." Neji understand now the situation.

"Can we be friends?" Rock Lee asked it while smiling at Neji.

"Oh, sure! I'm so glad you want to be my friend because some of my classmates having a bad attitude." Neji is so proud to have a new friend.

"So see you later, we have a class remember?" Rock Lee said.

"Bye bye!" Neji had a great mood.

Rock Lee went directly to his class and shock what they said.

"Miss he is the one who battle us by playing basketball." His classmates shouted at him and their teacher.

Rock Lee didn't think that his opponents are his classmates.

The class of Rock Lee doesn't have class because of Rock Lee. Rock Lee talked his teacher about what happened. Rock Lee is so nervous in before talking of his teacher. Can you guess it?

"You will be our president!" The teacher was so happy to have a great president.

"Me, president? Are you kidding?" Rock Lee laughed at her teacher.

"Yeah, you're so great at playing any sports." The teacher smiled too.

"OoooooooK! Rock Lee was so shocked at what his teacher said.

-

-

-

Then their teacher introduced Rock Lee as their president and she said that there should be no more "BUTS".

After that, their class has ended. Neji and Rock Lee met again in the bench. They chat what happened to their classes and after fifteen minutes the two went home now.

Rock Lee was so glad to have a friend like Neji.

-

-

-

When Rock Lee arrived at his house, he changed his clothes and prepared his dinner.

After eating rock Lee prepared the necessary things needed for the next day.

-

-

-


	3. The best: Nice Guy High

Title: First Day High School 

Chapter 3: Nice guy High

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or First Day High.

Summary: Its first day of high school. Who would be the brainy high, sosy high and many many more! Read and Review Please!

-

-

-

It's been a while when Rock Lee slept on his bed. And the third person to go to school is the Nice Guy High and that is┘ Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

-

While Sasuke is sleeping, he was attacked by his cursed from Orochimaru.

Because Sasuke is patient he suffered the pain of the cursed.

Sasuke suddenly wore his slippers and he is having a facial wash by himself at the comfort room in front of a mirror.

Meanwhile, Sasuke prepared his normal outfit.

In the bath room, after arranging his clothes, Sasuke take a bath with Dove soap.

Then after having a shower, Sasuke get his long blue towel.

Sasuke eat his breakfast. While eating Sasuke feels that the cursed had disappeared.

Sasuke immediately wash the dishes because he was afraid that the cursed will come back.

After washing the dishes, Sasuke didn't close all the windows and doors because in the mass he attended last Sunday ⌠If anyone stole from you, doesn't think to get it back again.

Sasuke was walking when he noticed a plastic bag.

⌠What's that? Sasuke said with an annoyed voice.

Sasuke suddenly ran to the plastic bag and he saw a lot of money.

⌠What's the matter of the owner of this? Sasuke said with an annoyed voice again.

He just thinks to give it to the police station so that the owner could claim it in the police station.

-

-

-

In eight meters Sasuke saw a woman who was crying.

Sasuke asked the woman what happened. He then found out that the owner of the plastic bag he saw was the woman which will be used as a payment for her daughter's bill in the hospital.

⌠So the plastic bag that I saw was yours? Sasuke asked.

⌠Yes, yes that's mine! The mother screamed by happiness.

⌠Here! Sasuke was glad to give to its owner.

⌠Thank you very much. The mother repeated it again and again.

When Sasuke was done to find the owner of that plastic bag, he continued walking until he reached their school.

⌠I'm sure to have a lot of friends here. Sasuke smiled at the front of their gate.

Sasuke didn't noticed the time so when he reached his room Sasuke's teacher was mad at him because just first day of school and he was late.

All of his classmates and the other departments looked at him because the teacher shouts so loud.

Then two persons in different departments come nearly to Sasuke.

⌠What's your name? Rock Lee asked.

⌠I'm Uchiha Sasuke from the department of Nice Guy High. Sasuke smiled at them.

⌠And I am Rock Lee from the department of MVP high. Rock Lee introduced himself too.

⌠I'm Hyuuga Neji from the department of Brainy High. Hyuuga Neji assumed.

⌠So, let's go! Rock Lee smiled at them.

Because it is recess time the three of them make a forum about their life.

When the recess time is over, the three say goodbyes to each other.

-

-

-

After they reached their class rooms, Sasuke's teacher make clear the rules that he violate.

And after explaining, that's the time for them to pray their last prayer and go home.

⌠Teng, teng! the bell of their school alarms that means they need now to go home.

The three of them met again and now they are chatting about girls┘

⌠I had experienced 4 girls in my past. Rock Lee was so arrogant for having nearly in girls.

⌠I don't like sosy girls I like simple but beautiful. Sasuke suggested.

⌠Me, I like a girl that has 200 IQ. Neji commented.

⌠Oh I remember I have a practice for the championship of soccer game. Rock Lee said.

⌠So, goodbye! Sasuke said.

Sasuke walk until he reached his house. He wrote to his diary that he met so many friends and have lots of fun together with them.

Sasuke slept in his bed with a smiley face.

-

-

-


	4. The dream: Healthy High

**Title**: First Day High School

**Chapter** **4**: Healthy High

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or First Day High.

**Summary**: Its first day of high school. Who would be the brainy high, sosy high and many many more! Read and Review Please!

-

-

-

Sasuke slept with a cute smile.

On the other side, it's their fourth day of school and the fourth person going to school is the Healthy high, obviously that is Chouji.

In the fat house of Chouji. Chouji was having a dream; his dream is about…

_Chouji's dream…_

"Chouji! Chouji!" His father shouted to him because he emptied their stock of foods.

Because Chouji is not responding, his father was forced to go to Chouji.

Then his father saw him with the broken chair.

"What do you in my favorite chair?!" Chouji's father screamed and screamed until your ears are deaf.

"Um… yes I did eat all of our stock foods and that is because I'm depressed. I had a failure in my grades. So I eat them all then when I sat in this chair I was shocked and panicked because it is broken so I did not respond to you." Chouji explained why he does it and he is not responding.

"Then you should exchange my broken chair into a golden chair." His father thinks a good thing to exchange to his favorite chair.

"And you should have a lot of stock foods using this 150 yen." The father gave another task to Chouji.

"I… I'll try." Chouji replied.

-

-

-

After Chouji bought it, there is left 7 yen and he only bought 7 chips and 5 cola. He just put it inside the refrigerator for their dinner.

Next Chouji get the broken chair and went to a repair shop. Chouji bargained and bargained the owner to become just only 7 yen.

"Um... okay I'll try but if you come back here and there you will gain two yen." The owner pleased by Chouji so he had mercy with it.

"Arigato gusaimas!" Chouji thanked the owner for his kindness.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, when the chair was finished. Chouji suddenly get the chair and now go to a friend and sell the chair for money.

Then he went to a store that sells antique things. When he went in and asked how much the golden chair is, his money was not enough. He asked for the silver chair and his money was enough so he bought it.

When he reached home, His father was angry at him because he trades the chair for the silver chair. Then his father slaps him. After a while, he was awakened.

-

-

-

Chouji sat down on his bed while panting. Chouji's feelings was combine with happiness and nervous.

It's happiness, because it's just a dream and anxious, because Chouji thought that their food was emptied by him.

When Chouji noticed his clock he saw that it was almost 8:00 and their class is 8:30. Chouji hastily wash his face.

Meanwhile, Chouji feels heavy, after a few seconds there's a strange smell. And it's coming from the butt of Chouji.

Chouji was so shy because he always does it when he ate without having a _pupu_. Chouji suddenly went to their comfort room.

Then Chouji didn't eat and just bring 20 chips.

Chouji looked at the clock and saw that it is 8:15 and that is his normal time to go to school.

While Chouji is walking he smells good. And when he looked up he saw a sign board that says:

"**SALE! Just only 8 yen you can buy two potatoes."**

Chouji didn't want to be late but he also wants the sale potatoes. Chouji double think it but his final decision is to have a lot of good potatoes.

Because many people want it too, the store was crowd and they fall in a long line.

Later then, when it's the time of Chouji he just caught 4 potatoes but he wanted 12 potatoes.

Chouji leave the store with an unsuccessful guy walking on the streets. Chouji just decided to eat 3 of his chips.

The two chips were gone and there is only one left. Chouji decided to eat it after a few minutes because he thought that the school was so far at their house.

For the moment, Chouji ate his chip and reached his school.

Chouji run their gate and went to their classroom. And when he opened the door, he saw that their teacher was started their introduction and attendance a few minutes ago. Their teacher is strict so when their teacher saw Chouji.

The teacher locked the door and Chouji can't enter so Chouji make him mind up to sit down the floor and continue eating.

Until the plastic of the chip was light it because inside some are left. The wind blows unto him and the plastic of chip flew away, it was caught by a man. And that man is Sasuke because he went out to go at the comfort room. Sasuke gave the plastic chip to Chouji.

"Thank you!" Chouji said.

"That's nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Um… my name is Chouji I'm from the department of Healthy high" Chouji introduce himself with a little shyness.

"Oh I see! And I'm Uchiha Sasuke from the department of Nice Guy High." Sasuke smiled at Chouji.

"Sasuke, right? Thanks again." Chouji want to thank Sasuke for a lot of times.

While Sasuke and Chouji are chatting there's someone calling of the name of Sasuke. And that is Rock Lee and Neji. Because Rock Lee forced Neji to follow Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You have another person to help." Rock Lee is annoyed.

"Yes, the plastic of his chips flew so I caught it." Sasuke explained it to Rock Lee.

"That's your 180 good deeds for these 3 days ago." Neji was so great so memorizing is just easy.

"How did you know?!" Rock Lee and Chouji were shocked.

"He is on Brainy high right?" Sasuke reminded Rock Lee and said it to Chouji.

"Do you want to come with us?" Rock Lee said to Chouji.

"Alright" Chouji replied.

The four of them went to the comfort room and decided to just split on just for a while, after their own classes.

-

-

-

_**After their own class…**_

Chouji went to the canteen, Neji went to the library and Sasuke is just at his class room and Rock Lee went at the gym.

Meanwhile they saw each other again at the bench. They decided to chat just for 15 minutes.

After 18 minutes, Neji reminded the three of them that they already reached the time limit.

The four of them said good bye to each other.

-

-

-

Chouji went home and checked his notebook for his homework. And when he opened his bag he remembered that he has his own chips, but he still bought chips in the canteen.

Chouji just eat his packed snack and immediately slept because he doesn't like to have a bad dream again.

-

-

-


	5. The Richest: Sosy High

**Title**: First Day High School

**Chapter** **5**: Sosy high

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or First Day High.

**Summary**: Its first day of high school. Who would be the brainy high, sosy high and many many more! Read and Review Please!

-

-

-

Chouji dreamed well now than last night.

On the other side, it's their 5fth day of school and that is the sosy high by Yamanaka Ino.

-

-

-

Ino was awakened by his violet heart alarm clock.

At the side of Ino, there are lots of stuff toys and pillows. And if you looked around all of her things was her favorite color, violet.

Ino woke up early because she needed 30 minutes to make-up herself.

Ino suddenly prepare his normal dress and lots of accessories.

Then Ino get her towel and bathrobe to have some shower at the Jacuzzi.

After showering, Ino wore her gold earrings, necklace and bracelet plus an anklet too. And have a silver clip on her hair for her ponytail.

Next, Ino wore his sandals with 5 inches heels.

After that, Ino started to make up herself. Because Ino needs 30 minutes to make-up herself because after she chosen the combination of her make-up, she will gonna change her mind.

Later then, Ino finished her make-up and called her driver for their limousine car.

When the driver arrived he suddenly fetch Ino going to their school.

They reached the school within just 10 minutes but their house is so far that happened because they paid all the police so that Ino and her driver can pass the subway.

Ino pass the gate with body guards. Ino was annoyed because she doesn't like anybody to follow her all the time.

"Can you just go back at my house and guard only my house." Ino can't take it anymore.

"But your father called us to guard you all the time." The body guards of Ino answered her.

"I don't care!" Ino was very annoyed.

Her body guards said nothing to her but to stare at her.

Ino think how can she escape from that stupid body guards. Until she says "Um… if I am your supervisor so you should go after me, don't worry I'll take in charged in all of you not to be shouted at him." Ino said.

"But…" The body guards tried to stop Ino.

"And no more buts!" Ino continued.

"OoooKay!" The body guards are afraid to Ino to get mad.

"At last I can live without a follower at my back!" Ino whispered.

Ino walked through the gates like an ordinary person because she takes off her jewelries and her silver clip.

When Ino reached their classroom, she went to the comfort room and wore again her jewelries.

When Ino pass a lot of classrooms they stared at Ino because she was shining by her jewelries.

And a lot of boys were following her but Ino was very annoyed by them because again she doesn't like so many followers except if he wants that boy.

Until Ino arrive at her classroom they all got a big eyes stared at Ino, like they have an interest to snatch at Ino's jewelries.

So, Ino suddenly run until she reached a room. That room is the favorite place of Neji, Rock Lee, Sasuke and Chouji with his chips in a huge plastic bag.

When the four saw Ino, they was shocked too but just a little bit because they forgot to locked the door.

Ino remove her sweat on her forehead.

The four of them suddenly introduced themselves to Ino except of Sasuke, Sasuke don't fall in line but wait for them to finish their introduction.

When Ino noticed him, she hastily said hi to the three and push them side wards until Ino came to Sasuke while saying "HI, my name is Yamanaka Ino from the department of Sosy high." Ino pause for a while and again she says something "Do you have time this afternoon?" While Ino is asking Sasuke to go out she was combing her hair by her hand.

"Is that a friendly date?" Sasuke asked to Ino.

"Yes! Maybe…no" Ino's voice whispered while saying no.

"So we can go together at some malls?!" Sasuke shouted at the three left.

"Hurray!!" The three shouted because they wanted to come too.

"Ok, but Sasuke and I will ride in the limousine and for the three of you, you will use my jaguar." Ino said.

Ino can't do anything so she just paid the principal and their teacher.

Then they leave the school with Ino's limousine and jaguar.

-

-

-

When they were inside Ino's jaguar, Neji again have a self study.

And Chouji is eating for a fifth time and Rock Lee is just sleeping because he was tired of their practice.

On the other side Sasuke asked something to Ino.

"Where mall are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh! I didn't tell to you that we own the big corporation of mall? And that is where we going." Ino explained.

"Oh, how nice is it." Sasuke had a big smile at his face.

Then they chatted until they reached the mall owned by Yamanaka Corp.

-

-

-

"Here's a credit card with 1000 yen inside it. So where do you want to go?" Ino asked the four of them.

"I want to go to the food court!" Chouji wanted to go to the food court because his foods are not enough for him.

"Me, I want to go to the bookstore." Neji said it because he said that his brain is not sufficient.

"Um… I just go to the arcade upstairs." Rock Lee said too.

"And you Sasuke where do you want to go?" Ino asked again.

"I just want to come to Neji because I will find a card for the mother's day." Sasuke replied.

"Ok, I will go shopping with my body guards." Ino said.

"Wait we need a destination?" Neji said.

"Let's just see at the food court." Ino replied.

-

-

-

On Chouji's side he is ordering 25 pieces of doughnut.

"May I have 25 doughnuts and a large cola? How much it is" Chouji ordered.

"Just give me 270 yen." The owner said.

"Here you go and the payment, where is it?" The owner of the store is where Chouji bought 25 doughnuts and a large cola.

"Here's my friend credit card." Chouji gave the credit card of Ino.

"Huh! Your friend is the daughter of the owner of this mall." The owner of the store was shocked.

"Yup" Chouji respond.

The owner thought a way that he can earn a lot more money.

Until he says: "Oh, I forgot our doughnuts and drinks gained 20 yen yesterday." The owner lied to Chouji.

"But…Alright!" Chouji had an utter.

Then Chouji fin a place to sit down and eat all he bought.

On the side Rock Lee, Rock Lee found a game that he wanted so he suddenly bought tokens.

"May I have 30 tokens?" Rock Lee asked for some tokens.

And Rock Lee gave the credit card of Ino.

When the cashier saw it, she hastily gossips it to other cashiers.

Then when the cashier came back, she had bought a plan.

She wrote a "**BUY 1 TAKE ALL**".

"Ooops, we decided in the morning that if you buy one you will take one box."

"Huh, how many is there in a one box?" Rock Lee shocked and asked.

"Just only 80 tokens in a box!" The cashier smiled at Rock Lee.

"Ok, I'll just give it to the persons who need it." Rock Lee got his or Ino's credit card to the cashier.

And Rock Lee gave it to some kids and sometimes adults or teens like him.

On the bookstore where is Neji and Sasuke.

Neji found a book about science and math.

And it costs 250 per book.

He suddenly went to the cashier and bought the two he wanted.

"Here is my payment and the two a like most." Neji said.

"Oh, your credit card was owned by the daughter of the owner of this mall." The cashier was shocked and surprise.

"Um… that's correct." Neji tried to lie to the cashier.

"Oh, I forgot our books are from other international places." The cashier reasoned.

Before, Neji notice her unreasonable reason. So he thought of a plan for not wasting money by her reasoned.

"I changed my mind; I'll just go to other malls!" Neji disappoint the cashier.

"But this is original!" The cashier reasoned again.

"No!" Neji shouted at the cashier.

"Oh, sorry I will make a reason for my boss." The cashier acted that she is almost crying.

"Ok, here you go!" Neji smiled at the cashier.

When the cashier put the books on a plastic and went to Sasuke.

And he asked if he found something to give to his mother.

"Nope, I'll just find something on other stores that sells a lot of cards."

Then they just went to Chouji on the food court.

And finally on the side of Ino and her body guards.

Ino just get and get something her favorite color was there. And she just threw it to her body guards.

When her body guards give it again to the cashier.

The cashier again surprised and gain the price of all the things Ino bought.

Ino get mad and says that she will be fired if she did it again.

And the fastest to be Ino because of her powers of that mall.

-

-

-

They saw each other on the food court with each food.

Rock Lee invited everybody to go home because he had an headache because of finding to gave his tokens.

So they just go home and share each other number.

-

-

-


End file.
